


五綦

by CangHan



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国魏晋, 历史同人
Genre: M/M, 乱伦, 互攻无差, 半公共, 强奸, 春药, 脏话, 调教, 车震, 野外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CangHan/pseuds/CangHan
Summary: 夫人之情，目欲綦色，耳欲綦声，口欲綦味，鼻欲綦臭，心欲綦佚。此五綦者，人情之所必不免也。——《荀子·王霸》綦，极也，或为甚。——杨倞水鬼—旖旎—焚魂—障夜—离情五部曲，这个故事从他的秋天开始。
Relationships: Sima Shi | Sima Ziyuan/Sima Zhao | Sima Zishang, 师昭, 昭师 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. 水鬼

家里第一个男孩出生的时候，正好是雒阳满是暴雨的季节，但当他从婢女手中接过那孩子、雨水忽然停下了，盛夏毒辣的阳光很快便将泥泞之地晒得干燥起来。  
对于这个正笼罩在阴云中的家庭来说，新的生命意味着希望。母亲已期待自己的孙子很久了，她为这个孩子甚至放弃与司马懿的冷战，看到家里最可怕的两人能短暂地共处一室，司马昭松了一口气。张春华从他手中抱过那孩子，在确认是男孩后，她投向次子的眼神第一次如此的温柔。  
他其实有些抗拒这份温柔，那和曾经所期待的东西不一样，甚至叫他自己失望了。  
想到这一点后，司马昭下意识地朝父亲身后望去，可是老人的身后空无一物。哥哥呢？他低声呢喃道，却没预料耳尖的舞阳侯却听见了他近乎耳语的疑问。  
子元说他才同吴氏和离，怕冲撞家中的喜事。  
那是什么话？他就要脱口而出了，却瞥见父亲喜气洋溢的脸上游走的一丝阴霾。他便住了嘴，顺便回到被乳母、婢女们簇拥着恭贺的张夫人身边。

半夜，又下起了雨。  
他是被雨水密集击打的声音给惊醒的，原本闷热的屋室由于不速之雨，而从瓦檐间渗入丝丝的凉意。他几乎能从那不容忽视的响声来想象它们磅礴的气势，已经快七月了，雒阳短暂的雨季大概暂时还不会过去。  
由于元姬生产，他不得不搬到偏僻一些的屋宅单独居住。他曾觉得自己能够在这少人造访的地方好好喘口气的，现在却又为那个决定而懊悔——这里的夜实在太不对劲了。  
不为其他，只因这居所正对池塘，推开门，走不到十步就能被水打湿木屐。他想起了那些不知何时听来的诡闻，说是被水淹死的人通常会在雨夜上岸，伺机窥探活人的精魄；待它们将无辜者也投入那片淹死它们的水域时，水鬼才有资格去往死人的归宿之地。  
原来除了活人以外，鬼也需要替死者，这真是讽刺，不知道是先有故事还是先有这样行事的恶人？而且哪些东西在化作魑魅之前，也是人吧？明明它们也尝过怪化的痛苦，却仍然周而复始地重复那样的悲剧……不过如果来找到他的是个如湘夫人般艳丽的美妇，为她舍了精魄也不是不可以……  
听着喧闹的雨水声，他终于因为习惯而产生了困意。就在他的梦里已经出现了于湘水浣足与放歌的楚女时，已经上过战场的年轻人忽然察觉到屋外微弱的异响，他清醒地睁开了眼睛，在黑暗的纱帐中恐惧着越来越近的窸窸窣窣之音。  
难道，真有水鬼吗？它是故意挑了这个特殊的时候来捕捉落单的年轻人吗？司马家的次子忽然意识到，即使他大声呼救，身在偏僻角落的自己可能在家仆们来救援之前就已经一命呜呼了……  
像是衣料摩擦的声音越来越近，却没有一点脚步声，这发现让屋内的年轻人更加担忧了，以至于他不得不摸出被他藏在枕下的匕首，思考着到底是自己先出手、还是静观其变。  
那声音停在了他的房门处，由于光线太过于阴暗，司马昭只能看见一个隐隐约约的影子，像是融化的一团墨水，投影在纱窗上。在一边倾听自己的心跳、一面持刀等待的过程中，他忽然又想起别人说的一句话：淹死在水里的人会变得尤为丑陋，皮肤像是碗里雪白的汤饼，关节则涨得如同莲藕。  
“水鬼”在停顿了一会儿后终于又行动了，它猛地拉开这小屋的房门，而老化的木质则发出尖叫一般的响声，即使在这喧哗的雨夜也足够使人牙酸；再也承受不住内心压力的司马昭则持起匕首扑了过去。他锋利的刀子裁开了薄纱帐，直直地刺向“水鬼”的胸膛。  
然而他的刀在离对方咫尺之隔时停下了，因为年轻人惊愕地发现那在雨夜作祟的水鬼竟然长着他兄长的脸。

“你在闹什么？”兄长的声音听起来有些奇怪，过分沉闷了；他的眼睛像是镶嵌的琉璃一样，在黑夜里也闪烁着冰冷的辉光。  
司马昭手足无措起来，他趁着蜡烛没有点燃以前拉好了身上的薄衫，这时候年轻人才发现自己竟满身是汗。“大哥，你干嘛半夜来吓我啊？”  
他的兄长没有回答他的问题，只默不作声地走进屋室，却始终没有落座；起初司马昭还有些纳闷，但等到他转身去点火烛后，才发现另一人从头到脚竟然湿透了，乌黑的长发蜿蜒得黏附在他的后背，像是滑腻的水草。而他走过的几步路则留下一串清晰的泥印。  
盯着狼狈非凡的客人，他的心里忽然再次冒起了寒意：眼前这个和他的血亲有同等皮囊的人真是司马师吗？哥哥向来容止可观，进退可度；然而此时站在他面前的这个人，虽然身着正规的葛衣，可细看之下，素裙与赤足竟粘满了泥沙，好似他曾在雨中漫无目的地走了很久……像是真正的幽灵，在这个潮湿的夏夜游荡着。  
他不禁打了个哆嗦，强行把脑内的幻想压抑下来。“哥，我去拿巾帕给你擦擦。夏天易染疾。”他只点燃了零星的几盏灯，而后便去屋子另一头的匣中取了新布来。司马师依旧一动不动，还是更年轻一些的青年把他推到了席上，笨手笨脚地擦拭起来。他碰到了兄长的头发，冻得他发抖，连忙拉住对方垂在腿上的手。“你到底淋了多久的雨？”司马昭被那人体几乎不可能有的低温吓了一跳，他从身后抱住了最亲密的血亲，渴望用自己从来不畏酷寒的身躯温暖对方。他的心底也燃起了火，几成愤怒，几成忧虑，剩余还有一些不知名的、当他的肌肤贴到兄长嶙峋的肉身时所感受到的来自于血肉的叫啸。兄长的皮肤因为雨水，从细麻衣下显现出来，苍白的如同雒阳宫中的石阶。他甚至可以看清对方的肩胛，那些在筋肉下疯长的骨骼，似乎随时都要冲破这副苦苦维持斯文的人皮牢笼。  
也许在这雨夜来到他面前的真是什么精怪吧，司马昭自嘲着，他重新开始服务于自己的哥哥，甚至请缨为他净足。  
兄长不像他，过早便跟随父亲四处征战，而是选择在人生最美好的年纪放逐于经卷与玄谈，那些高雅的爱好赋予司马家的长子清贵的身躯和细腻的肌理；他脚踝内侧不知在何处染了青苔，若一道碧痕生在雪中，看得司马昭微微红了脸。他这才反应过来自己举动的不敬，连忙扔开布匹，跪在兄长面前告罪一句失礼。  
“我是来恭喜你成为父亲的。”听见司马师幽幽开口，次子立刻从席上扬起了半个头，眼巴巴地盯着那个皮笑肉不笑的座中人。“大人应该带来了我的贺词，但我辗转反侧还是觉的得亲自来一趟——感谢子上你为司马家诞下继承人。”  
这句话说的轻飘飘的，里面空空如也，阴冷的意味立刻叫年轻人毛骨悚然了起来；他正对自己的兄长，再次柔软地奉承着：“哥哥是父亲定下的世子，我的孩子未来也一定像我一样侍奉您的嗣子。”他的话语却博来对方意味深长的一笑，凄寒透骨。  
“世子吗？”司马昭听出了下面埋藏的幽怨与嘲讽，那些东西是兄长很少直接暴露而出的情绪，但如今却拿到明面上说，不由得令他猜测起等会儿的风暴。“一个不可能有功业和子嗣、走到哪里都备受耻笑的世子吗？”  
他的理智恨不得叫他把头埋得更低一些，而双眼却不由自主地追随那个烜赫一时的名仕——却也清楚地望见，如今的兄长不过一介落魄而瘦弱的白身。曾在太学前以一敌百，也有过与鸿儒侃侃的传说，然而高朋满座的庭院早已冷落，连他的姓名都快被雒阳淡忘了……“无论富贵或卑贱，哪怕到了白发苍苍的时候，兄长也是我要追随的人。”  
对方又笑了起来，这次好像带上一丝温情了；而应答者正要放松下来时，他的脸忽然就像被什么水生动物所触碰一般，被兄长的手指所触碰。这一切叫年轻人颈后的毛发都竖了起来。  
“这世上并无山盟海誓，一切都可以背叛。”司马师忽然贴近了他，以前所未有的随意姿态贴近自己的胞弟，屋室的主人甚至能看清那对漆黑的瞳孔：深邃到死寂。“阿昭，我快要溺死了，怎么可能看着你在岸上过得快乐圆满……”  
然后他便吻住了自己的胞弟。  
司马昭睁大了眼睛，但他的身躯却因为恐惧什么反应都做不出来，只感觉到对方的舌头像鲶鱼一般钻到自己的嘴里，湿黏的动物在他的牙齿上肆意游走，又探入了更深处。片刻后他才恢复了神智，猛地推开最尊敬的兄长。只见那瘦弱又苍白的身躯像是到了春天的雪人一般，一推就歪倒在了榻上，刹那断了气般，半点起伏都没有。次子心底刚滋生的愤怒片刻便转为了担忧，他抹了抹嘴，而后关切地伏倒在哥哥的身上。他原本以为自己会看到一张绝望的、万念俱灰的脸，但待他撩开那些头发时，年轻人的心脏都几乎停滞了——司马师正朝他笑着，鲜艳的嘴唇拉到不可思议的弧度，而黑白分明的眼珠正死死盯着他看。  
随后，他又咧开了嘴，雪白的牙齿像是两排刀锋。  
“我不会让你逃掉的。”  
这便用刚才还散架般的手臂紧紧囚禁了他的胞弟，以他雨水气味的嘴唇，来吸吮年轻人的灵魂。他就像那些传说中的水鬼，引诱活人也溺亡其中。司马昭摸着他突兀的骨头，本想以暴力相对的策略也放弃了，转而抱住那由湿润的长发覆盖的头颅，这却助长了兄长的兴意，二人唇齿间的声响更大了些。  
兄弟俩躺在席上缠绵了好一会儿，久到次子真以为哥哥在吸食自己的生命，谁知对方毫无预兆地放开了自己。司马师的眼睛里有了些新东西，情绪回到了那里。他浑身像是得了病一般可怕地颤抖起来。兄长用通红的眼睛盯着胞弟看，似乎连他自己都不明白发生了什么。可他已经下定决心了，年轻人很清楚，他这血亲向来理智到可怖的地步。“看着我，这个要占有你余生的怪物……随你爱我，还是恨我。但你至死都不能背叛我！”  
独身者的话语是那么的决绝，令被他钳住的人感受到一阵叫人晕眩的怒海狂涛。次子逐而大胆起来，因为他的兄长则给足了放肆的借口。火光电石间，他感觉自己的欲念因多日没有发泄而坚硬，隔着薄薄的纱衣抵在了对方的腿上“不要提死。”他一面咬住了对方的脖颈，一面开始松开那条湿漉漉的腰带。用执掌兵刃的手摸着哥哥温热的小腹，自那些平滑的肉，逐渐来到更敏感的地方。他将血亲的欲望握在手里，而后卖力地迎合着，直到可以听见对方加重的喘息声；从那双嘴唇里泄露的音律，给了他愈加无忌的勇气。伦理与道德，已被欲望以摧枯拉朽之势覆灭。“我们谁都不必死。”  
他的情义像锋利的匕首一般割在司马师的面具上，使他消解了部分黑暗。他的眼泪终于落出眼眶，在断线的珍珠滑到凹陷的鬓角时，便被自己的弟弟舔去了。  
接下来，年轻人被胞兄猛地抵在了席上，二人的姿态刚一颠倒，那落魄的来客便忍不住地剥去了他的纱袴。看着自己的欲望赤裸地竖立在烛光之中，司马昭还有些不好意思，但很快他便被哥哥伏在他胸膛上的啃食夺走了心神，次子只能摸着那头湿润的黑色长发，当它们落在他胸腹时，格外的痒。  
那双在全身上下游走的手实在有些凉爽，但炎夏相逢，却能解他体内熊熊的烈火。当长子无声地将年轻人因常年骑射而紧实又漂亮的大腿分开时，司马昭甚至希望对方的手能去往他更加炽热的地方。他直率地请求着，渴望与长兄更快进入云雨之事。  
他看见那郁郁寡欢的脸终于绽开一真切的微笑，是冬日难得的花，因此顾不得颜面，着急地舔舐兄长放在他肩头的右手。上面的雨水气息已经被他房内的熏香，以及年轻人肌理间的味道掩去了，现在将被他占据地更加厉害。  
湿乎乎的指头像粘了糖浆一样从他的嘴中取出来，带着半透明的津液移入被他胯间丛生的阴影所遮蔽的穴口。他感觉兄长在试探着他，打着转，迟迟不深入。次子不由得着急起来，他热情地用腿夹住了那只被他的舌头刚刚侍奉过的手，眼睛像是要喷出火一般，凌厉地催促对方。  
他的哥哥终于停止了玩弄，缓缓地刺入那干燥窄小的谷道，确认他没太多痛苦之后，再次与他亲热起来。现在，两个人都被欲望所席卷，原本还清凉的夏夜开始潮热又气闷。真是不可思议。自己的乳头被兄长含在嘴里咬着，而对方的手指也处于体内快感的焦点，他从这些动作里品尝到哥哥没有宣之于口的取悦。  
等到对方真的进来时，他脑中的理智彻底丧失了，此夜于他是一场彻底的漩涡，剩下的时间里，年轻人只能盯着他们在窗上的投影发呆。  
他想了很多。自小便发觉自己内心对于兄长不同寻常的依赖，连蓬勃的野望都能输给这份向往，唯一叫他退缩的是对方看似无动于衷的外表。可当他知道哥哥也抱有相似的情愫时，便决然地抛弃了自己的胆怯。此后便再不可能克制了。司马昭在快要到达极乐时，抱紧了兄长的腰肢。哥哥的腰那么的细，却暗藏如此巨大的力量，几乎成全他所有对于二人情事的、山崩地裂的幻想。  
最后他咬住了兄长的肩膀，感受到对方在他肠道中的释放，那让他兴奋地打了个抖，无可阻挡地大笑起来。  
出乎意料的是，司马师并没觉得他的反应有什么奇怪的地方。在调整好自己的呼吸后，他把已经疲软的麈柄退了出来，并拿次子睡觉时穿的薄衫擦干净了。  
“雨好像停了。”哥哥又端庄地坐在累起的席上，好不容易被他擦干的头发根部又湿润了起来，不过现在是因为汗水。  
次子从地上爬了起来，他借着烛光观察自己看似镇定又无情的兄长，脑子里却不断回味对方微凉的手指与光滑的皮肤。  
他就那样满足地看着兄长无声离去。  
就像真正的水鬼一样，在雨停时回到湖中去，只留下诡谲的传说供人谈论。


	2. 旖旎

正始五年五月丙午日，曹爽征蜀不利，引军还雒阳。  
将渡浮桥时，黎庶接踵围观，他们沉默的眼神令自忖劫后余生的司马昭如芒刺在背，不由得将视线放在距离自己不到十步、骑在一匹高大牡马上的大将军。哀我征夫，独为匪民。之前随家翁镇关中、抗蜀国，还从未有过如此惨痛的经历……想到这里，他又瞟向身边的征西将军，妄念着从那张美丽而威严的脸上读到点什么讯息来；可惜这位陌生的故人神情平淡，仿佛已身在化外。  
来不及细想那些波折，将领们就纷纷被宣入了雒阳城，接下来的一系列仪式实在过于繁冗，与他们所取得的糟糕结果比对，真是格外的讽刺。罪魁祸首没有受到一点惩罚，似乎害死如此多生命的刚愎自用并非来自于这个尊贵的宗室。

第二日，陈氏兄弟邀他游宴。念及父兄皆在宫中当值，而自己又与幼弟们不太亲近，便爽快得应承下来，早早换上暮春当服的罗衣，乘坐幰车至发小的宅第赴宴。到了那里，他才发觉阿泰体贴，备下的不仅有佳酿和美婢，还找来了无数妙友为他洗尘。席间多是簪缨王孙，他们比常随军中的司马昭更注重岁时风尚，因此须眉轻薄，手不释粉；喜爱曾被评作服妖的绣䘿，鲜丽衣裳如蝉翼，往来阵阵香风袭人。会饮之时，在座诸位妙语连珠，各显风骚，叫人忘却人间烦扰。  
劳苦数月的司马家次子一见这金粉世界，随即放纵起来，效青春儿郎们携壶挟弹，心底有说不尽的自在；若不是日暮将近，而城中的宵禁在即，他定然不会离开陈宅。只见这堂堂八尺男儿，竟恋恋不舍地拒绝陈氏兄弟留宿的好意，匆匆赶回位于永安里的司马家宅。  
他不是惧怕他物，正是自己的好大哥。年少放浪时，若是夜不归宿，兄长免不了说教他一番；即使当下他已封侯一方，也受家中规矩几多的约束。何况他们之间还流淌着隐隐的暗潮，不仅仅是功绩高低的问题，还有嫡嗣的焦虑……果然，今日恰好碰上中护军提前交班，刚溜进大门的司马昭便被恭候多时的仆人们领去了那人的书房。  
此刻正近黄昏，最后一丝夕照为端坐在案后的中护军镀上了金色的光，他已着在家中燕居的旧衣，朱色洗过一次就褪败为了肉红，因此看起来颇有些疲倦和柔软。男人正藉书几看一卷不知何时收来的新书，在胞弟礼貌地见礼之后，一面点着头，一面拨开架上的铜环将卷轴缓缓收起来。司马昭高大的身躯刚在方枰上入座，便听到对方意味深长地询问道：“昨晚匆匆见了一面，还未能同你好好叙旧，这是我作为兄长的失职。子上独在关中，诸事可还顺心？”一向漠然的他竟显得可亲起来，或许只是伪装了一把君子。司马昭抬头望向这位面目早衰的俊才，他觉得对方即使在眼角的细纹中也暗藏玄机。  
于是乎，兄长虚假的关怀令弟弟不舒服起来，他原本很是畏惧他的威仪的；然而此刻，或许是才从战场上回来的原因，又或许刚在聚会中服用了药酒——司马子上竟没有那么害怕自己的胞兄了。“有什么可说的呢？我只是被当做人质罢，能囫囵的回来就不错了。”他也学会了以讽刺的方式来应对自己最亲密的血亲，可是作为挑衅方他是不够格的，因为他的内心藏着爱欲，便在将视线投射的瞬间暴露了软肋；司马师还是平平淡淡地坐在那里，不动声色地获得他想要的一切。  
“即使雒阳有了异动，你也不会有事的。”  
司马昭皱起眉，他心火疯长，只觉得兄长薄情的厉害。刚想反驳，中护军便执起桌上的麈尾，用那端花色斑驳的翎羽阻止弟弟开口，手指上还残留麻纸防蛀的檗木味。  
“猎户欲擒虎，却差点放虎归山——呵，你已在关陇经营数载，点名你的人恐怕没有想过万一司马子上借势兴兵，回不来的可能就是大将军自己了。”  
见兄长斜睇过来，他不明所以地咽了口涎水，因此每到恶月家中必焚的艾草菖蒲更清晰地刺入他的鼻腔；但在他嗅来，这些药味到比陈家筵席上脂粉的气息更摄人心神。  
便再也忍不住胸中的烈焰了。凭借武将的冲劲，高大的次子像只狼一样扑到了对方面前，拽住那人前襟处柔软的皂色衣缘。“我在西境出生入死时，想得都是为了整个家族的存亡；如今见到兄长的模样，看来你巴不得我死在外面！”  
被拽住的胞兄不怒反笑，一嘴皓齿微微露了出来，仿佛这些诛心的话语并非能危害他们血肉至亲联系的毒素。“我不和喝醉的人吵架。”他温柔地嘲弄着次弟，安抚对方的手也带着微凉的寒气。他总是这样，爱恨嗔怨，什么都不说出来，一切都埋藏在心底，就像一具行走的棺椁。  
于是对话短暂地结束了，但是兄弟间的争斗却以另外的方式延续。他从漆案的另一边抱住了中护军的头颅，然后死死地咬住对方的嘴唇；男人一时间惊愕地愣住，在感觉到弟弟钳着自己后颈的手越来越用力、甚至快要捏碎自己的骨骼时，司马师果断拔出了腰上的匕首。  
年轻的将军不得已往后退缩了几寸，那横在他脖子上的利刃已浅浅地进入了他的皮肤，刹那间，几缕鲜血如被风吹落的纠缠蛛丝，染红了雪白的曲领。在感觉到一些痛楚后，次子伸手摸到了一些温热的液体。他睁大了通红的眼睛，难以置信地瞪着他的胞兄。“你竟然真能下得了手？”  
然而中护军并不将他的质问当回事，他冷着脸，用那双被弟弟咬肿的嘴唇斥责道：“你要发癔症就滚远一点，我可没工夫和你耗。”兄长随即整理了自己的仪容，很快便拿出那雷打不动的风神来。这才是司马昭最绝望之处。于是，他将自己的衣领撕得更大一些，彻彻底底亮出人体最薄弱的部位。这动作牵扯到他刚才被划破的裂口，那有力的颈项中央，随即添上了几线嫣红。他做这些事情的时候，书房的主人只麻木地看着他。  
“我原以为兄长重归庙堂后，心胸会开阔许多——现在看来，你还是在嫉恨我。”年少一些的将军此时不管不顾地将对方案间的扫到了地下去，一时间青瓷与琳琅发出破碎的哀鸣，甚至惊动了门外的侍者们。却因房中的两位都不是什么善茬，也没人敢推门而入。“哥哥觉得我就很自在吗？小时候但凡我要和你争什么，到头来认错的都是我！就连如今母亲重病卧床，她心底最想的人也是你……这次曹爽伐蜀，你和父亲痛痛快快地拿我去换了你的中护军，至今我说过什么吗？”  
次子的情绪开始变得难以控制了，因为暴怒，他整张脸、连同肩颈都变红了。他亮出自己赤裸的胸膛，对兄长低声吼道：  
“我再也不要忍受你那要死不活的态度。如果你真的那么恨我，就捅我几刀吧——至少这样痛快一点！”  
司马师终于坐不住了。只见男人忽然从桌案后面站立而起，大步地跨过一地狼藉。次子看着那近乎铁青的脸色，原以为兄长是要给他一巴掌的。刚才还高亢的神经骤然匍匐在地，像被风雪摧残后的麦田。然而这一次他算错了，预料中的疼痛并没有袭来，反而是一个轻柔而温暖的东西落在了他的脸颊上。  
所以，他露出了一个难以置信的滑稽表情，像傻瓜般盯着那张近在咫尺的脸看，他原以为兄长的亲吻已经不如往昔温和——这个人分明是阴冷而自私的，早就面目全非了。他们靠的那么近，近到胞弟几乎能听见对方的呼吸和心跳。那一瞬间，忿恨如海潮般退去，徒留嶙峋的岩石与海虫的残躯，宁静地暴露着。什么也不重要了，不管是带着腥臭的阴谋，还是积累尸骸的战争，都在记忆之中化作尘埃。他只记得少年时兄长携他共乘一骑去东周的废墟探索，那双抱着他的手，和无意间在他鬓角擦过的唇，旖旎从风，让人留恋。因此他也抱住了这居然已开始衰老的血亲，死死攥住他身上柔软的旧袍，似乎是在藉此抓住早已逝去的往昔。兄长曾说过他不会放过自己，即使用尽卑鄙的手段、埋下仇恨的火种，也在所不惜；可他不知道的是，自己的胞弟也不甘心陌路——尽管他们终将奔赴了北邙，天地亦有衰死期，有些东西却可以永恒。  
“我在长安，最害怕的不是蜀军和曹爽。”他趴在略比他矮一些的兄长肩上，贴着对方最软热的脖颈，“而是听到雒阳传来你和父亲政变的消息。”  
我不敢知道己身是否会像雒阳城内其余卑微的草芥，被你的复仇碾过。这些话他来不及讲给对方听了，因为他最亲密的血亲竟然主动地占据了他的唇齿，并非急于证明权力的侵略，而是一种抚慰；他甚至品尝到对方口舌之中藏着的糯米甜味。原来如此冷峻、自律的兄长也会在看书时偷吃饴糖啊……来不及细想，那张温柔的嘴又往下移了些，从他硬朗的下颌，至脖颈，在那早已凝固的细微伤口处舔舐着，直舔得自己的胞弟呼吸变得急促而火热。在那喘息之中，饱含着越轨的欲望。  
司马师似乎感觉到了他蠢蠢欲动的心情，因此细碎的笑声从他锁骨处响起，年轻的将军不由得抱紧了那伏在他身上的男人，顺手摸索着、便解开对方头上的缣巾。兄长的头发多如水草，几年前还烨烨生辉着，如今却也掺杂了几丝白发。  
他感觉到那亲吻已经移向了腹部。中护军已亲手抽离他腰上的缬带，而那条温热潮湿的舌头正在他的肚脐上留恋着，再下去便是他毛发茂盛的区域了，甚至，此刻他欲望的前端就快要碰到兄长的脸。刹那间，他的头脑中浮现出许多隐秘且亵渎的场景，那让才从战场归来的年轻将军有些把持不住。于是，体内的烈火烧光最后的一些理智，他将这善于玩弄凡人、且通晓欲擒故纵戏法的血亲提了起来，将他仰躺着按在了桌案上。  
司马师显得并不惊愕，他的眉眼里流露出一点淡漠的挑衅，已然猜到、却不拒绝胞弟的行为。被火焰烧红了肩颈的年轻将士俯下身，开始匆匆剥掉骨肉之间所剩不多的隔阂，那已被洗去腥色的罗衣就这样被他拆了下来，垫在了兄长明显消瘦的后背。  
时隔多月，他终于看到了这不可言说的爱人的肉体，尽管他们流着相似的血，但是兄长的身躯没有机会被塑造成出身行伍的模样。他的皮肤过于白了，上年纪后则蒙上一层不详的青色；他的肌肉是柔软的，仍然挡不住下面粗犷的骨骼。或许他曾有机会变得健壮、热情而精力旺盛，但现在，一切早已无可挽回。司马昭想了想，便用嘴唇吻住对方光裸的膝头，一时间他嗅到了一些沐浴过后的味道，那在他的脑子里炸出了点点火花。他重重地咬了下去，在被哥哥捶了下肩膀后，才溜向下面更隐秘的地方。尊贵的中护军也有了感觉，他的欲望伫立着，亟待慰劳。于是匍匐着的胞弟张开了嘴，将整个前端都吞了下去。  
他的兄长发出一声闷哼，有着沙哑而低沉的尾音，因此，他更乐于将嘴含得更紧一些，而手在对方的腰肢上借力。进出之间，司马师明显有些不耐烦，男人为了找回自我的主场尝试用一对膝盖撑起了上身，却同时源于胞弟对他下身的不停刺激而双腿颤抖，最终跌坐回了席上，压抑地喘着气。  
原本严肃、阴寒的书房不断响起水声、叹息以及衣料的摩擦之音，温度自然也升起来了，对于趴在血亲大腿上的司马昭来说，这里面就像是欲望的熔炉。虽然他的口腔已经酸麻，可他仍用着灵巧的舌头在兄长的大腿根部扫荡着，不仅仅是怒胀的麈柄，连同下面的囊袋、会阴，也不可放过。他虽然来不及去看对方的脸色，想必此刻也一定是染上潋滟了。  
“别这样……”司马师连拒绝也说得十分艰难，因为快乐于他是一件奢侈之物，而同自己的胞弟媾和则更为隐秘。高大又热情的次子从兄长腿间抬起头来，便看到一向文雅、贞静的伪君子柔软了双眸。年轻的将军彻底得意起来，即使在进入对方的身体之时，他仍然快慰得大笑着。  
即使外表如此冷酷冰冷的人，也有一副温暖的脏腑，每次当他触及那不为人知的秘境时，才会真正知道哥哥埋藏的火焰。他像是一团被埋在冰下的火，既渴望被被人融化，又残酷地觊觎能冰封他人的火。他们在这撕裂中纠缠多年，将永无休止。  
“哥，”他伏到了正咬着下唇、苦苦忍耐的兄长耳边，在他红透的耳垂处喟叹道，“昔日齐襄与文姜之私，我如今也懂得七八分了。”  
因为谷道尤为敏感，为保全最后尊严的司马师不得已咬住了兄弟的肩膀，听到他直白又无耻的比喻后，身体更是无助地发着抖。“你说什么不好，非得咒自己。”他的抱怨也说不清楚，喉咙里滚着不肯放肆泄出的呻吟，像是野兽的喉音。一举一动皆是催情的毒药。他的胞弟胀得更大了，像是一把枪在那湿热的内部来回拖动，磨得兄长汗如雨下，浓密的头发都黏在那白玉似的肩背，蜿蜒着色欲的弧度。  
他的弟弟见了真是意乱情迷，一把抱过还靠着桌案的长兄，让他趴到席上去，两个人又像畜牲般钉在了一起。这下司马师彻底没了堵嘴的东西，只能咬着一口银牙，维持脆弱的风仪；但是他的身体又是如此的饥饿，缺乏抚慰的血肉真诚地反映着他的索求，紧紧套住了自己的兄弟，一点也不愿意放过。  
没有征求兄长的意见，司马昭直接射到了幽径深处，让对方连脚趾都发起抖来，彻底祛除这人优雅的威仪。在他的怀中，兄长只需要获得快乐就好。他也学野兽般喘气，趁机用手摸了摸对方的腰腹，在那柔软的肉上摸到了粘黏的精液。但他不会因为这难得一次的欢好便意满了，在这伪君子的假面被彻底击碎之前，他都不会停止的。便在对方还处于快感的余韵时抚摸起那人双腿最柔嫩处，将他湿淋淋的玉杵握在手中揉捏。年长者警惕了起来，他打着那作乱的手臂，一面叱责着：“还不把你的膫子收起来……”  
司马昭笑了笑，又捏了把对方雪白丰腴的屁股。“兄长只顾自己尽兴，枉我在长安夜夜想你想到发疼。”  
中护军只当他在撒娇罢了。“你情郎爱妾一大堆，哪里轮到我一个人老色衰的中年人作你念想？”却见胞弟还不退出身体，他有些无奈地往身后推着那健壮的将军。“不是才从陈家回来吗？司马家的二公子，可不要年纪轻轻就叫酒色掏空了身体。”  
他一边推自己的胞弟，一边往前面挪着身体，看见了白蛇似的腰在自己面前扭着。司马昭笑也不是，怒也不是，只牢牢地抱住了兄长的胯，不叫这薄情的人逃走。可他早就色授魂与了，年轻的将军又烧起了身体里的火焰，在察觉到对方放弃挣扎时，把坚硬的欲望抵入了谷道深处。妄想抵死缠绵，从此长昼如夜。  
就和他在长安的春梦一样。


	3. 焚魂

他终究是没有成行。  
太多的人前来劝舞阳侯的长子，就连大将军听说了，也以中护军责任重大为由来阻诫他的结庐。所以，当他又穿着齐縗自北邙归来时，所有人都不约而同地松了一口气。  
送葬队伍的屐下还带着湿润的黄土，那些在干燥的雒阳并不常见，除了山中的坟茔处；当司马府上的麻衣众人走过浮桥后，即使是百姓也为他们避开一条道。司马昭的马匹落在后面一些，他注视着世子的背影，无法想象那直立的脊背下隐藏的暗流。  
回了永安里，家人按照礼制行事，而大哥又默默地把自己关在了书房里，  
他看着那扇门的封闭，“嗒”地一声，就像关上了他心上的门。议郎终究无法放心自己的至亲，他留下来，一道暗影那般悄悄藏进了世子旁边的房间。等他一走进去，便后悔了这个决定，并开始嘲笑自己的愚蠢。然而，事情在晚上有了转机，当他在空寂的侧室之中困得快要睡着的时候，另一侧出现了裸足走动的轻响，而后是粗麻摩擦所发出的沙沙声。凭借军人的机警，他瞬间清醒过来，而后把耳朵贴到墙壁上——除了越加响亮的心跳之外，他还听见了一连串的行动，似乎，与他仅有一墙之隔的那个人准备出门？  
当他听到那门重新被拉开的时候，男人蹑手蹑脚地想要推窗去看看，只是在他把这一目的付诸实践以前，自己的房门就已经被人从外面狠狠地拉开了。  
司马师背着月光站在门外，他已经换了套朴素的便衣，手中则抱着另一叠黑色的东西。他的脸上没有一丝情绪，当他把那叠东西朝他扔过来时，他的胞弟也只能呆呆地接住。换上。随后世子便掩门而去。  
等议郎再一次出现在室外时，他已经彻底换了个模样，二人再也看不出刚经历过葬礼，而是雒阳城里普通的居民。  
“你要去哪里？现在已经到了宵禁时分。”正说着，他就给自己粗糙束好的发髻戴上袷，而他的哥哥正提着一盏还没点亮的灯，自顾自地走在前面。胞弟并不感到生气，实际上，他早已习惯兄长那冷清的脾气，以及永远掩藏到最后的目的。  
他是不会让人失望的。  
中护军带着他从容地穿过一条条巷陌，所经之处，皆无巡逻的士卒……司马昭再次对自己的担忧感到好笑，这雒阳又有谁比他的兄长更熟悉宵禁的纪律呢？他自己便是排布之人。  
他们向西南走，那是庶人群居之地，道路和溪水亦变得肮脏起来，空气中弥漫着微微腐败和潮湿的腥气……这时候司马师才点起灯来，暗黄色的光芒给他们照亮脚下之物，让同行的二人得以避开污秽。  
耳边忽然变得热闹起来，起初胞弟只以为是未入眠的平民正在交谈，可是接近了才发现并不是那么一回事——他听到了浮躁的音乐和女人的娇笑，司马昭随即变了脸色，却又无法阻止兄长。  
而他身侧的男人还是那么的淡然，等他们又转过一个弯后，两扇红色的漆门便出现在眼前，司马师伸出手去敲了三下，一个浓妆艳抹的中年妇人便出现在他们眼前。她是认得兄长的，议郎惊异地盯着她看，随后低头，默不作声。  
实际上他心底的波澜很大，情绪也很复杂，对着带他来此的男人很是愤慨，却又下意识地按捺住对世子的评价。司马师吹了灯，兄弟二人跟着女人踏上了那些充满着低劣香粉气息的高楼，那些娇滴滴的笑语，缠绵的情话正从四面八方袭来，但映在议郎眼里的却仍然是大哥从容的步伐。  
每一层其实很矮，借着两壁的油灯光望去，他甚至能把角落蛛网上被缠死的虫蝼看清楚，那妇人将他们引入了二楼尽头的房间，当房门被打开时，那浓烈的香脂与欲望的味道近乎把弟弟冲得想要扭头而去。然而，他不能，也不敢，只好随着中护军轻缓地脚步踏进去。  
屋子里没有人，却有暧昧的声音从屏风后面不断传出，世子仅仅漠然地落座在席，似乎等着屏后之人尽快完事。可是作为他的胞弟，司马昭尴尬地左顾右看，按着刀柄的手都绷起了青筋。他听到那女子一声长长的哀求，似乎既痛苦又快慰，叫的议郎的心紧了紧，不安地瞥了眼仍在闭目养神的大哥。他忽然有了个胆大的念头，如果，在这时候他走过去亲亲他的鬓角，就像至今每一次的欢爱那般，毅然的风仪是否会有变化呢？  
可那些思绪不过灵光一闪，屏风后面便走出了一个人来，那人已近知天命，一半的青丝都做了白霜，身形却仍然风流，眉梢眼角还带着三分艳色。  
一向待人温厚的议郎却下意识地哼了声，原因无他，只是他对此人的偏见已到极点；但世子在前，男人再大胆却也无法出言讥讽。  
“在下令二位公子好等，该罚。”说罢便饮下桌上一碗冷酒，那酒浑浊不堪，可是来人却似习以为常般入喉。“苞不知议郎亦来，只为子元准备了碗。”他指指桌上的另一副酒器，而案上仅有三两小菜和一壶劣酒，怎么想也是典农中郎将毫无待客之仪，司马昭愈想愈忿忿。所幸在兄长身边席地而坐，不愿他那轻薄的眼神继续放肆。这时候，那同他欢爱的女子也从屏风后面穿好衣服出来，再为二人斟酒后，便笑盈盈地跑开了，丝毫不见羞涩。  
但舞阳侯世子并不嫌酒苦，从善如流。而后又从随身的书囊中取了一卷书来。  
“这是昨夜所提到的书，内子教我赠与仲容，就当结为乐好。”  
石苞踞坐，双手接过那用锦布包裹的乐谱。司马昭知他的琵琶是世间绝响，见他这般喜悦和顺模样，便也对其方才的轻慢原谅了一分。另一边，他二人才开始谈正事。  
“大将军果然不放子元离开雒阳，”石苞的放浪逐渐褪去，他对中护军一向最忠心，此刻便也回护起来，“难道担心你在北邙集结势力？”  
这自然是开玩笑了，可听者有意，司马昭眼里的光湮灭在暗涌的黑色中。正巧典农中郎将似乎无意地朝他看了一眼。刹那间，机锋交错，各自心思各自知。  
“大将军的心思不是你我可以揣摩的。”兄长仿佛没有注意到身边的暗涌，“我们不过都是为国尽忠，只可惜，未能信赖彼此。”他一副同道殊途的正经姿势，饶是胞弟也看不出任何异样。  
石苞似乎被他的话勾起许多回忆，他沉默地再倒了一杯。“吾心如旧，吾行如故。”  
他的感慨很是苍凉，议郎知道他是从泥潭中爬起来的，见过太多底层的挣扎，于此间形势的想法同他和兄长迥异。吾心如旧，吾行如故……次子仿佛又看到了那场许昌的大火里，策马狂奔的年轻人。  
“若今日的雒阳成了建安二十三年的许都，中郎将还会做当年的事吗？”  
他这一问石破天惊，饶是平静如中护军也在桌案下捉住了弟弟的手。兄长的指头很冷，那是司马昭在对面骇人的逼视下唯一知道的事，他反手握住了他那至亲的柔荑。  
“苞不愿战火重卷中原。”  
答者铿锵，饶是一向不喜他的司马昭也生出敬佩来，他挪过兄长面前的酒碗，给自己斟满了。  
“吾敬中郎将一杯。”随后一干二净，议郎今夜第一次赤诚地笑起来。  
等他们重新站在那两扇漆红的大门外时，司马师面色凌然地盯着他看，他见状眨了眨眼睛，流露出良善的意味。怎么了？他讨好似地问兄长。  
中护军的语气依旧很是冷淡。“你为何要逼仲容？”  
他的胞弟又笑起来，舒展俊朗的眉宇间揉入了些许狡诈。他走过去执起兄长的手说：“我看你招拢他的手段慢得腻人。其实像我们这般烽火里往来的男儿，最吃直来直往那套。”  
谁知司马师听了却更阴沉。“自作聪明。”  
还不等兄长多说什么，议郎忽然觉得身体里烧起了火来，他又看了看在漆门口静立的男人，那人恰好身在窗光倾泻处，一边眼睛被染成了蜜糖，而另一边深得像井。他看着看着便想起了刚才在石苞行事的房里所产生的绮念，那女子的哀求，和哥哥附在他手背上的手指。  
“仲容与我互信，方才被试探的人是你——”  
中护军话未道完，便被他的胞弟近身贴过来。司马昭如恶狼般凶恶，但他久困京都的兄长也非兔鹿，仿佛有所预料般闪过了身。但是他的手还在议郎掌中，二人周旋着躲到黑暗中。  
“我看到他就上火。”司马昭终于把他带进了怀中，那具消瘦的肢体上有一丝丝焚烧祭品的味道，那是哥哥为母亲移棺时染上的。他这才清醒了一些。“可他得你青睐，我也没办法，只能助你将他脖子上的锁链收紧一些。”  
他听到世子喉咙里传来了讽刺的笑，似乎在表示他根本不需要这项帮助，那惹得司马昭更是火起，空闲的那只手往兄长的腰下摸，却被他挂在腰间的灯阻止去路。男人制止了他。胞弟未得逞，心下很是不快，可是哥哥冰冷的话语却在他脑海里回荡。他直觉不对，当他饮下那碗劣酒时，兄长原本凝固的神情变得有些意味深长——  
“那酒里加了东西。”  
只听得男人幽幽一声叹息。你连嘴都管不住，司马师的语气略带了一丝笑意，还想帮我御人？  
“可是，你们不也喝了吗？”压抑住胸中沸腾的欲望，司马昭退回到灯光里，他抬头注视着石苞房间的窗户，眼神如刀。  
司马师倒是游刃有余，他慢慢走出来。  
“那其实只是一些活血化瘀的药。但你们这些武夫精力充沛，喝了自然要中招；我不一样，气血有亏，何况只沾了一小口。”说话间他便又要去叩门，议郎忙从后面捉住他，问他到底想干什么。  
给你找女人。他的声音很平稳，却冷到了胞弟心底。  
他这下使了蛮力，将中护军拖到了一条窄巷里。“你怎么这样？”议郎既急迫又窘迫，声音里带上了些许恨意。还不等那张可恶的嘴再说些什么，司马昭便堵住了，饶是再凌厉的舌头也无法再做出除了躲避和抗拒以外的动作。他擒住了那条肉蛇，温暖并且潮湿，曾经在自己的每一寸皮肤都取悦过。次子忽然又意识到了兄长就是在刺激他，他就是要他心神不宁，七荤八素，从而臣服与依靠。  
你好狠的心啊。  
可是欲火仍然旺盛，即使他知道世子陷他于此境，却依旧无法自拔。他早就被蛊惑了。  
“帮帮我。”他微微俯身，将头颅埋在兄长地颈窝处，那里葬礼的气息更浓重，却催发更疯狂的渴望。他的每一段脏腑都在恳求他，恳求哥哥带他去往极乐之地。  
随即，那双微凉的手响应了他的愿望。年长的血亲拥有一双修长、柔软、白净、细腻却冰冷的手，它们常年同笔纸坟籍打交道，偶尔信马由缰，或倚剑而行，当它们摸进他的衣襟时，自己火热的躯体顿时变得更加滚烫。他连三魂七魄都要烧尽了。司马昭随即咬上了大哥的脖子。他无法从这双手中逃脱，就像这雒阳终会落在它们之中那样，作为弟弟他所做的只是无力的报复。这痛苦对于他们来说是一种默认的求欢，很快，他听到了兄长的叹息，下一秒，那人撩起了他的下衣，就这么捏住了他的致命之处。“明日我还要进宫，你不要咬伤了我。”  
他哽咽地放开了。他们颠倒了位置，兄长请他靠在了墙上，一只手在他裤裆里游走，而另一只则抚摸着他的脸。他这一招既给予对方肉欲又安抚了胞弟心中的野兽，很快，司马昭只能喘着粗气，供他驱使。  
“你上一次这样乖，还是很小的时候。”世子吻了吻对方发湿的下颌，就连议郎自己也没有想到，雒阳四月春深，竟有这般炎热。“你那时少年初长，要缠着我睡，却又不想叫我发现……”听他说那些令人羞涩的旧事，司马昭下意识地骂了一声脏话，那捏住他炽热下身的手立马紧了紧，将他的欲望扼在险关。我错了，他祈求着。便是再难以启齿的话语他也不能抵抗。“你半夜喘气像只野兽，我又觉浅，怎么能不知道？”  
若是有灯光，司马昭面上的红色怕是要把他自己都吓住。但现在一片漆黑，他所闻所感只有兄长，又是在一条狭窄又肮脏的巷子里，自然越发大胆起来。他确实是一只野兽，但凡幼年懂事，他也绝不敢在半夜去亵渎自己最依赖仰慕的血亲；可他却选择了恃宠行凶，在兄长无知觉的躯体上发泄懵懂的欲望……想到这里，他又把哥哥抱紧了一些，将自己火热的长物杵到了他的腹部。  
“你为什么……不揭发我？”  
男人的声音颤抖着，但他并不胆怯，就如这具高大的躯体一样，他的心也是同样的强悍。  
他听见兄长发出了轻笑，而后那双柔软的嘴唇吻到了他的侧脸。  
与上面的柔情相比，中护军的手指就要更残忍一些，他知道胞弟的弱点——他柔软的会阴与囊袋是那么的敏感，甚至比起前面那柄长剑更具威力。所以司马师孜孜不倦地取悦着此处，甚至感觉到男人的腿开始发起了抖。  
“阿昭——”他的声音也带上了柔软，与那些青涩的岁月重合在了一起，“——你知道，我一向最疼你。”  
隐忍的哼声过后，司马昭知道自己射了，但由于兄长并未撩开他的下裳，浓稠的液体都留在了裤子里，湿哒哒地黏得他心头发痒。他喘着气倒在世子的肩头，像小时候受了委屈时那般，将由于快慰而产生的眼泪都渗入哥哥的衣服里。  
“下一次我要把这酒灌一壶给你。”  
他郁闷地说道。与此同时，司马师温柔地抚摸他颤抖的脊背。  
“以后到这种地方注意点，别乱吃东西了。”

然而今夜的奇遇并未就此完结，就待会儿即将发生的故事来说，那陌生巷子里的一切不过是开胃小菜。当他懒洋洋地从兄长的肩头直起身子来时，他被对方告知要出城去。没办法，司马昭不情不愿地挪着腿走起来，他的哥哥在前面牵住他，手里提着那盏不亮的灯，走的很让他放心。  
难道他刚才就没感觉吗？议郎心头喃喃，难道是兄长已经不行了？下次他可得找太医开点药啊，中年男人的事情，的确羞于同人启齿。  
夜风吹过他们裸露的皮肤，终于冲淡了司马昭身上那股燥意；他毕竟是司马昭，并未因为刚才的所作所闻感到羞愧。现在，看着哥哥沉默的侧脸，他只觉得开心的不得了。他并非是个敏感的人，习惯了在刀光剑影中来去，可每每对上胞亲，他强健的筋骨中还是有患得患失的隐痛。毕竟，世子的权威和意志凌驾于一切之上，若非常常索求确认，他准会因此心生怨恨……  
“你为什么一直看着我？”司马师注意到了他的目光，侧头来询问他。在那寂寥的小路间，他的脸是胞弟唯一能清晰看见的东西。  
“我不是一直都看着你吗？”  
哥哥终于是露出了一点笑容来，虽然他的嘴角残留着顽固的冰雪，但是眉眼处难得有了深情的纹路。他继续将手放在了对方手里，渴望这条路永远也没有尽头。然而梦始终是梦，等兄长望见城门时，他又恢复了不近人情的模样，而胞弟的手也被他放开了。  
司马昭有些恶毒地期望他们的出行会被打断，但是当中护军走近时，那些守门的士兵没有任何反应，相反还习以为常地给他们开了一条口子。  
不愧是你。他从容地接在兄长身后出门，随即明显地感觉到野外微寒的空气，和嗅到新鲜的水植味，就在第一道风吹过来的时候，年长的男人轻轻地瑟缩，落他半步的胞弟见状，从旁边把外套分了一半给他。哥哥只略比他矮了半寸，当他侧头时，议郎能够完全看清对方眼睛里的变化。司马师的眼睛好似冰冷的琉璃，可就像他的心一样，上面遍布骇人的裂缝。他看似无坚不摧，是因为早已不会说出任何的隐秘。他活在永恒的寒冬之中，只有冬天可以保存他已腐败的血肉……让我和你一起走吧。司马昭抱紧了对方的肩膀，从孩提至坟茔，即使你已化作北邙坡上的厉鬼，我也决不让你一个人离去。  
“到了。”  
他们在荒野里并未行太久，那是一处陌生的地界，潦草凌乱地伫立着几处乱石，司马昭接过对方手中的灯，走近了才发现这里竟然是一个平民的墓地。他深吸了一口气，在平复了心底的不安后，才回身看那个男人。解释。议郎简单地问着。  
“你应该知道我和父亲在谋划一些事。”司马师就笼罩在一片惨白的月光里，他就像此地的一缕幽魂，“我想过了，若是事败，当仲容为我收尸时还是需要一抔宁静的黄土……”  
胞弟冷了脸，却示意他继续解释。  
“阿昭，若真到了那种时候，你且记得一定要活下去。”他平静地抬起头来，仰望起天上的月亮——可当玉轮映入他瞳孔时，他却又闭上眼睛、拒绝它的垂幸。“你于大将军有救身之恩，而我则需要一个扫墓人。”说罢，他仿佛记起了一些遥远的事情来，痛苦的阴影在他眉间一闪即逝。  
他看了自己的哥哥一会儿，而后愤怒地走了过去。他扳动男人嶙峋的肩膀，将对方从自我的梦魇里唤醒。  
“为什么，”他的热泪从双颊流下，连粗沉的声音都带上了沙哑，“我明明才说过要和你同行的！”  
兄长也不知道如何去回应他，千言万语，都化为了他落在胞弟额头的亲吻。  
“那你也要答应我另一件事，”次子横心要回击他的胞兄，“如果你我兄弟都活不成了，就请同我埋骨一处。”  
司马师像是预料到了他的话语，他又亲了亲对方的嘴唇，弟弟的的唇远比他的要肉得多，也热的多，上面还残留着最后一点情事的嫣红。他很喜欢品尝胞弟欢爱时的嘴唇，尤其是欲望抵达巅峰的那一刻，他像是直接吻到了他的灵魂。他多情的血亲总是抱怨他伤了自己的心，可是阿昭也许永远都无法知道，对一个天生薄情的人来说，自己已经对他倾注了最多的爱意。“他近乎贴在对方唇边，嘴里微弱的热气在彼此的肌肤间蔓延：“我怎么舍得让你一个人走下去呢？”  
这是他的心里话，也是迄今为止他所做的的最长的事，从阿昭出生开始，不管是被任命还是无意识的，他总是带着弟弟一起。他就是他生命的一部分。  
司马昭自然欣喜若狂，他狠狠地吻着对方的脸，而后向下，把苍白的脖颈从方领中解放出来，不顾对方的阻拦便咬了下去——他就是要兄长身上带着自己的痕迹，那是自神魂中烧出的烙印。  
世子想起明日的朝会，不由得挣扎起来，可是他的弟弟太过倔强，他只能其推倒在草地上，而自己也被牵连地摔倒，二人滚在一起。  
司马昭哪儿能让他逃开，他一只手钳住兄长的胳膊，另一只手直直地摸到他的大腿根上。中护军的身体凝固了一下，拼命挣扎。“荒山野坟的，你这是要干什么？”  
可男人在常年征战的武将眼中完全不够看，他依旧在对方那团敏感的沉睡之物上探索，另一边则戏谑地吐了两个字：逼奸。  
世子屏住呼吸，他狠狠地扇了一下对方不知道是腰背还是屁股的地方。你吃了豹子胆？然而司马昭还是没有停下他撕扯的动作，这个曾经在关陇叱咤数年的高大男人，他的意志也似铁，当他决意要做一件事的时候，便是天打雷劈也在所不惜。很快兄长的上衣就被扯开了，他像一只饿了很久的狼那样凑过狠狠咬着。在男人单薄的、凹陷的腹部留下很久也不会消退的伤口。  
司马师终于怒了。他看着自己腹部的血牙印，把那个罪魁祸首给捏着衣襟使劲攥起来。  
又是一巴掌甩在对方脸上。  
趁着弟弟愣神的功夫，他难得暴力地压倒了他的身上。在听到一声痛哼后，紧接着一条火热的小拳头直戳着中护军的腿。你不是才……司马师却鬼使神差地又隔着衣服、捏住对方命脉。胞弟火热的欲望是那么的令人羡慕啊，如多年复一日的强弩，当他握在手里时，它像有意识般跳动，就像箭在弦上时持弓者所感受到的颤抖。  
“你怎么又打我？”司马昭的嘴里很是委屈，但作为他的长兄，世子很清楚下面的狡猾。“兄长难道不想要吗？”  
他大大方方地脱掉自己裤子，那东西立刻便弹了出来，他似乎炫耀般在月亮下袒露自己雄壮的器官。  
但是他的血亲却并不为之屈服。  
你给我跪着。  
司马师以为胞弟至少会抗拒一下，可是对方却美滋滋地立马就趴了下去，将他赤裸的屁股晾在他面前。议郎的腿臀被锻炼的很结实，多年戎马生涯赋予他挺翘的屁股和健壮的大腿。他将上衣更拉了一些上去，腰和双丘的对比太过明显，把他的哥哥看得既嫉妒又烦躁。中护军从不贸然行事，可这一迟疑让胞弟以为他又变了主意，又气又骂地爬起来揍他。当然，司马昭还没大胆到真的和世子动手，他竟然扒了年长之人的裤子，给男人舔了起来。  
阿昭的嘴巴很是火热，他近乎一瞬间便僵硬，血液开始往下身凝聚。可是那些唇舌，却带着野蛮的的火星，燃烧了那片冰冻的荒原……他多日未用的下体终于在胞弟的嘴巴里变得锋利，又高昂。  
这背德的滋味暗涨了胸腔里那些阴郁的念想：一直压抑的杀意和嗜虐，美梦中跳动的尸骨和血海……他们身在坟茔，是死亡的乐土，还有哪里比此地更适合狂欢呢？越想越烈。身体里冰冷的暗流开始极速涌动，他在往胞弟的喉咙里挺进时，伸手摸了摸散落在地上的灯。铜器中的油脂还未完全凝固，残留星火的温度——那已经够了。他猛的把自己的下身拔了出来，使男人呛了一下，并带出一滩透明的口水。可他不怜悯正在咳嗽的胞弟，而是直接摸向了他的下身，把沾了脂肪的手往那后面探去。  
阿昭的穴口仅收紧了一下，便开始配合他的进入。他的谷道是如此干涩、狭窄，却也滚烫的要命。世子退去又添了一两次膏方，等到他的手指往来无阻时，才决定要把不耐的长枪刺入血亲的脏腑。  
当他们合二为一，胞弟的咳嗽总算停了下来，他的腰肢像是骑马般耸动着，比男人更加急迫；他甚至伸手到后面去，拉住中护军的大腿，帮哥哥进入到自己体内的更深处。你再进来点，再狠点……议郎低沉的求欢在兄长听来近乎无理，可是向来纵容对方的司马师，怎么能不尽力满足他呢？  
由此他们开始了冗长的拉锯战，司马师虽然精气不比武夫，但胜在毅力惊人。即便每一次都是温和的碾磨，可他也让对方始终没有歇过的腰酸软下去。二人浸透汗水，那些透明的水珠从彼此的胸腔和肩背滑向紧密的交合地。中护军忽然感觉腹部有些如绵的刺痛，他低头一看，原来是被胞弟咬破的伤口，竟然又渗出了丝丝血来，蜿蜒到隐秘之地。这让他怒从心头起，也不知为何，他掏出了书囊里的铜削。  
此时，司马昭还沉浸在被取悦的快乐中，他趴在野地间，嘴里像狗一样喘着粗气。然而他的哥哥却在酝酿一场报复。他趁着胞弟步入癫狂之际，一下就划破了他的肩膀。  
“你！”喜悦的呻吟带上了不可置信的痛呼，司马昭微微偏过头，只看见自己被割破的肌肉；但是他已疯魔的至亲却并未放慢肢体间的攻击，他扶准了尘麈，又狠狠地撞了进去。这一下，便是连胞弟也顾不得流血了，双腿一缩，腰上又是一软。“……你这个疯子。”  
他说对了。中护军俯下身，舌头温柔地把那伤口处的血都舔了进去，然后轻轻吸吮起来。与此相对地是他身下猛烈的攻击，似乎想用那根石杵抵穿他弟弟的肠肚。司马昭被他弄得又爽又痛，五味陈杂，干脆摸到了自己那孽根，就这么迷糊地助起兴。  
而后每到他要射的时候，司马师便割开他一处皮肉，叫他求生不得，求死不能。  
“哥哥……”  
就这样五六次后，他似乎听见了那趴在地上的男人在哭：他在哀求兄长放过自己；司马师喝够了他的血，也满足于他的泪水，快活到神魂俱焚，终是把爱液全都留在了胞弟体内。但是他的弟弟却已经有些疯魔，一时间竟然发泄不出来。他温柔地将议郎翻过身来，对着那鲜红的嘴唇落下羽毛般轻盈的吻。  
然后便是于私处狠狠一掐。  
浊液喷到了他的手指上，在月光处就如白色的珍珠。


	4. 障夜

直到被胞弟按在屏风上时，他才发觉自己竟然陷入了一个幼稚的陷阱，这种赌气式的报复，不顾后果的挑衅，完全是他自己几十年来放任的结果。他感觉到司马昭的喘息就喷在颈后，那两排健壮的牙齿正叼着他的脊椎，像是被野兽强迫一般，卫将军被强制地和冰冷的玉石屏亲密接触。  
他们身在皇宫，这对于即使大权在握的司马氏兄弟来说，依旧是龙潭虎穴；所以当他在腊月的第一场宴会上被胞弟敬来的烈酒染红衣襟时，并没有感觉任何的不妥。看到卫将军的礼服被弄脏了，便是在高处与美人饮酒的曹芳也停了下来，殿内上百双眼睛都盯着那张阴郁的脸。但最终，司马师辜负了他们的期待，摆摆手，示意大家都回到那繁华的享乐中去，独自悄悄到偏殿更衣。  
宫中的香气实在太浓重了，还有股子辣味，正在宫娥的服侍下脱掉脏衣的中年男人皱了皱尖细的鼻头。他是永远也闻不惯的。由于不用换里面的，他连忙叫其余婢子撤掉那些正被焚烧的香炉。此刻，他忽然感觉到一整眩晕，近日来，左眼看东西越发困难，医生说可能是无法根治的瘤疾。  
喔。他淡淡地打发走了太医，然后重新将自己锁进书房。时至今日，他已经漠视苍天对他的褫夺了。  
不想让宫里人看出什么，便以修整为借口，打发了所有服侍的人，在那阵眩晕之中，他坐到梳妆的榻上。朦朦胧胧地，他从镜子里欣赏着自己惨烈的气色……若现在就回到宴会去，那么他也将卷走别人的快乐。想到这里，司马师不免自嘲起来，他撑着头颅，孤坐在那里。  
不久后，他听见有人敲了敲门，来者却未等他应答便闯了进来。卫将军从这份鲁莽中立刻知道对方的身份——除了他的弟弟以外，还有谁敢多次挑战他的脾气呢？只听见对方大跨步地走了过来，绕过屏风，与他不过几步之遥。  
“在下特来向卫将军赔罪。”  
洪亮的嗓音将他的灵魂唤了回来，由于看不清楚，只晓得个模糊的高大影子在一边弯曲又直立。他不想理会胞弟的游戏，便一言不发地养精蓄锐。  
须臾后，他听闻有绸缎的沙沙声靠近自己。忽有滚烫的手指从他的鬓角划过，一边厌恶着这粘黏的抚摸，却又藉此发觉自己额上的汗水。  
“怎么，明明该是我不满兄长的霸道，现在你反而成了有怨气的一方？”  
他不习惯胞弟话语里的冷嘲热讽，刚恢复一些，连眼神都不愿施舍给对方，便去屏风上拿自己要来更换的锦袍。在那纤长的手指刚触碰到绯色面料时，他就被人从后面扑到了屏风上。司马师心下一惊，却硬生生压抑住喉咙里的怒骂。他想起自己在宫里。“你疯了。”这句话近乎没有怀疑，因为胞弟的手已经麻利地解开他的腰带、并伸向隐私的部分——那些是作为血亲，无论如何也不该接触的禁忌之地。他感觉对方的手就像火热的大虫在他的腹部爬动，然后果断地潜入年长之人的裤中。“放开我……子上！”他稍微放出了一点声音，却又万分顾忌门外多如牛毛的奴婢们了，但凡被他们听去了一点……司马师不能自已地惊惧起来，尤其是当自己的弟弟开始毫无顾忌地剥去他下身的遮掩时，难以置信，有朝一日，他竟然会开口恳求自己的弟弟。  
“阿昭，是我错了……”他恳求着推搡已经握住他麈柄的大手，而那个胆大包天的男人正舔舐着他的脊背：卫将军的衣领被拉了下来，那些突兀的骨头和薄薄的皮肤都亮在空气里，仍由对方湿热的舌头肆意妄为。  
“卫将军难道不喜欢吗？”武将的声音闷闷地从身后传来，他的衣襟又被拉得更开一些，令人羞耻的水声一直延绵到了他的腰上，在那个最凹陷的位置，胞弟的舌头反复舔舐着那里。他觉得自己应该趁这个“守卫松懈”的机会逃开的，可他的腿软的厉害，男人只能攀着屏风上缘，闭着眼睛，忍受这一切。  
在一片酥麻中，他感觉唯一遮挡自己下身的避膝被撩开了——即使殿中炭火熊熊，也无法彻底祛除寒气——他被凉风惊得抖起来；司马师连忙伸手去阻止，可他的胞弟远比他健壮，仓皇的动作不过是他再一次无力的证明……向来果断和冰冷的声色间也染上了凄凉：“哼，我竟没想到……多年来，自己养了个白眼狼。”  
原以为这席话能逼司马昭退怯，却不知为何让身后人变得更加粗暴：那双原本在他的秘处游离的大手忽然用力地捏了一下他的大腿，痛得他咬紧牙关，发誓明日就把弟弟派遣到更遥远的地方去……然后他便被粗暴地勒着脖子扔到榻上，卫将军的梁冠与簪具委于地，而项上的鬃髻亦散乱。司马师拿通红的左眼去恨恨地瞪对方，下一秒胞弟便将他的头颅压到了枕头里。“兄长真能薄情至此！枉我为你东征西战、出生入死。”  
他没有得到反驳的机会，因为接下来，司马师便感觉到在那难以启齿之处，一根属于武将的、粗糙的手指闯了进去，还抹了一些不知名的膏脂。他又闭紧了嘴巴，双手都攥住榻上的锦衾，似乎要将那些精美的织物都揉碎。  
胞弟的每一个动作他都记得很清楚，包括他在抽离时，恶意地在他的臀侧拍了拍。他很清楚司马昭接下来要做什么，他无力阻止这一场复仇的发生，只恳请对方控制住自己的音量，不要发出雄性畜生交媾时的吼声  
见自己的兄长似乎默认了，那恶人终于放开遏制他头颅的手，然后把一根要比手指粗壮得多的东西放入了司马师的肉体。那使他不得不从枕头上抬起头来，用呼吸来缓解下身的痛苦……与此同时，当冲击变得剧烈、并将榻上的幔帐都摆起来时，右手的指节成为了他忍耐的道具，他咬着它，把闷哼都化在喉咙里。  
也许是被他躯体的僵硬所阻碍，又或者是为他的苦苦忍耐动了恻隐之心，没多久，他听见胞弟的叹息。随后，一切重刑都暂时中止，那具高大的身体伏在了他的身上。  
“你不用如此顾忌，外面已经有我的人守着，没人会突然进来的。”  
可是他的长兄并不领情。  
过了很久，司马师的声音才从下面响起。“你我的一切，都可能被这场莫名其妙的报复葬送，你疯了？”  
子上良久都没有说话，但他的动作代替了话语：那双潮湿又丰满的嘴唇在他的后颈和肩臂亲吻着——这是卫将军今夜得来的首个柔情以待。他是个长久活在冬天的人，温热的嘴唇和亲密的拥抱比起干柴烈火更让他觉得合适一些。他并未原谅自己的弟弟，心中已久保存着对今夜的震怒与惊惧，只是眼下他决定让自己过得好受一些。  
幸而司马昭也不打算一直折磨他。  
爱抚和亲吻代替了粗暴的抽动，那让男人也雄姿英发起来；胞弟见势头正好，抖擞了精神，便往更热处进发。他们相依相靠几十年，自然知道彼此骨肉中最隐晦的秘密。司马师轻吟一声，这次不再是难受的信号，而是原始的允诺——他开始真正参与到了性事中，在离奇的地点与时间，被最不该的血亲达到脆弱的腹地。  
门外依稀传来正殿的乐声和谈笑，他盯着被揉皱的枕头，脑子里甚至还能想象那些人的模样：那些斯文的假面下汹涌的欲望，正因为兄弟二人的不在场而试探着，而旋转的舞姬与杯中酒恰能鼓动他们的野心……想到这里，司马师不免有些倒胃口，他忽然发觉在空寂的偏殿和自己的亲弟弟泄欲会是件值得的事。  
或许他也疯了。  
但司马昭的表现确实不错，他虽然只比自己小三岁，腰力却并未减退，每一回合皆如银枪入肉、纵横自如。自他合作后，不过百来下就让孤高者遍体发汗；又过了片刻，卫将军已止不住摆起胯来。二人间的气氛分明不是开始时的争锋相对了。  
正待男人享受时，胞弟忽然死命地撩拨起他的下身，那物敏感处皆被碾磨过，司马师舒服得抖起来，却又觉得不对。“不行，我断不能弄脏这里……”他努力远离了卧榻，幸好这次弟弟不再固执，也晓得了他的心思；就二人连接的姿势，将男人搂了起来。卫将军看刚才梳整过的桌案上，面脂的瓷瓶正掀开着，顺手摸摸大腿内侧，拿上来一嗅，果真是同样的味道，心头生窘，暗地里大骂这挨千刀的荒唐。  
胞弟却不顾他心头想的，一边干着，一边把他又抱回屏风处，拿被酒泼过的脏衣抹他的下身。果然不过几下，司马师就射到了那入宫时还崭新的锦袍中。  
他这下心头脑中皆空空荡荡起来，虽不至于多畅快，但胜在惊险。很快，他的肠道里便多出了一些血亲的爱液，弟弟抱着他，把喉咙里低沉的喘息都化作兄长肩头的齿痕。他又有些腿软，仍由阿昭抱住自己歇息片刻。  
在胞弟还在亲吻他鬓角的汗水时，男人便抽身而去。  
他刚才视线模糊，没把对方看个清楚，这下借着兰室辉光，将躺在床榻上饕足的胞弟打量了一遍，本想事后给他一巴掌的心愿也扔下，卫将军说自己先行一步，司马昭就被留下来和那群衣冠禽兽作周旋。

卫将军其实并未如他所说的那般离开，而是率先坐到了胞弟的车中，一进去，便把那身已脏污的锦袍扔到角落。  
他长舒一口气，就着隐几放松自己酸软的身躯，只闭目养神。  
司马昭至南止车门的时间比预计的早。当车窗外传来某些洪亮又熟悉的谈笑声时，他胸中的怒火瞬间被点燃了。等着胞弟同他人作别后，一掀开朱帘，便在幽暗的车厢里见到了男人那张阴郁又冷峻的脸。他看到笑意从后来者面上消散，仿佛自己这个刚被其所冒犯的兄长是什么青面獠牙的怪物。  
车刚驶离皇宫，他还是扇了对方一个耳光。  
胞弟一声不吭，埋着头，像一尊魁梧的石像。  
司马师伸出手去，温柔地为他擦掉嘴角的血丝，然后揪着衣领将他的上身拉到面前。“你为什么那么做？”他并未故意压低音量，只是情事过后，喉咙难免有些暧昧的变化。“上次姜维犯境没让你去，是不是觉得我不想让你再插手关陇政务？”  
对方的脸起了很古怪地变化，似乎想笑，却又生着尖锐的愤恨：“兄长自己多心，栽别人头上干嘛？”  
司马师又赏了对方一巴掌。安东将军似乎还是采用消极措施，不抵抗，亦不回答。  
“还是……父亲自主将桃符过继给我，你心中到底有了怨气？”  
这次他的弟弟倒是有了反应。“关桃符屁事！”然后他的又一巴掌被司马子上给拦了下来，看来他要说的是真话了。“兄长这两年一副不食人间烟火的模样，我还真以为要事业为重了，甘心为你四处奔走。呵，谁晓得到头来，竟被你骗得团团转！”  
阿昭的双眸里含着亮晶晶的东西，他眼睛本来就生得圆，如此更像是两颗雕琢过的漆黑璘石。已品尝到胞弟的怒火和嫉妒，于他来说是个不错的开头，所以，司马师放开攥住他曲领处的右手，探头在他耳边轻声道：“那是你自己的臆测，还要我负责不成？”  
果真引得了武将大怒。“你还算人吗？”  
司马师这次到没再打他，男人向后一躺，倚着斑斓的隐几在这车厢里朝他蔑笑。胞弟很是生气，却又没刚才在宫中借来的胆色，只愤愤地怒目相对，高大的身形演出了闺怨之精髓。男人复仇成功，念穷寇莫追的道理，便施以柔政。他伸手挽住年轻一些的武将的脖颈。“今夜你剑走偏锋，虽罪该万死，却解我疑问。我还一直以为是正始十年的事把你吓破了胆。”  
弟弟生气地撇过头去，可又顺从地被他一把拉到了怀里来，闷声道：“胡扯！我自十几岁纵横沙场，还没有怕的时候！”  
司马师暗笑，又扯过对方的头颅，亲了亲同胞兄弟的嘴唇，上面还留有酒与香料的味道，他仿佛又回到那个偏殿中，与百官帝王仅有几步之遥，同自己的骨肉至亲偷情。他虽介意司马昭一开始的粗暴和无礼，却仍喜爱那片刻的疯狂。毕竟，他们的纠缠已有很多很多年了，自少小时隐秘的探索，到如今他已生出白发……由此，他不吝惜多包容下那莽撞的依赖和情意。  
亲吻从柔情变得火热，魁梧的将领伏在了他的身上，心有灵犀地想将这场亲昵变成另一场战斗。但司马家长兄的惩罚却并未结束，他不允许弟弟碰自己，也不允许对方为他自己解决，伸手拨开了腰上的带钩后，命令他张嘴。  
一声轻哼后，他的下体就进入到一个温热的喉咙里，接着被吐出，然后又送了进去。司马昭大部分时候都很体谅他，虽然偶尔会闹情绪，但对卫将军来说，在床笫间没有更合适的人选。  
他抓着胞弟的后颈，在那片柔软的皮肤上抚弄着，沉默地享受这吞吐。  
“我忽然想起，那时你十几岁出头，也被我骗来做这事。”  
司马昭听后一愣，接着便更使劲地对付嘴里的孽根，仿佛要吃掉对方般，带着种莫名的恼羞成怒。他的大哥却不在意，因为男人的脑海里已浮现当初还不知情为何物的少年，在沐浴后毫不遮掩便冲进了兄长的房间。他天生手长脚长，浓眉大眼，一笑起来还能露出一颗虎牙，初露几分为武将的天赋。  
哥哥，你不是说今晚要给我讲先帝征乌桓的故事吗？  
比他长三岁的少年立刻拿衣裳给男孩披上，却在肌肤接触间微微红了脸，然而胞弟仍是一副全然信赖的目光……  
他越发有些情难自抑，便扒着对方早已宽厚的臂膀，在车停稳的刹那，将欲望泄入他嘴里。司马昭呛了一下，连忙把男人的一部分吐出来，连咳了几声才停下。长兄却没有什么怜悯，在将衣冠收拾好后，指指角落里在宫中被污染的锦袍，下令胞弟把这东西烧了。不要假以人手。  
武将的面色有些难看，他脐下三寸的弧度有些明显。  
回应他的是司马师一个微笑。“待会儿沐浴时自己解决吧。”

胞弟的院子如过去一般清静，也许是在军中呆惯了，并不喜欢有人随时在周围伺候，起码他沐浴是不爱左右留人的。这给予侯府世子悄悄潜入的便利，男人如在黑暗中行走的影子，就连推开浴室门扉都没有一丁点声响。  
他看着背向大门正舒舒服服地泡澡的武将，被太阳晒成麦色的胳膊搭在池壁，肌肉如山脉般延绵。他在胞弟看不见的地方褪去了衣服，然后悄无声息地接近了他。然而——阿昭实际上还是捕捉到那么一点动静的，他是个敏感的猎手，对于黑夜中潜行的人有着本能反应——弟弟肩膀上的肌肉紧张起来，并故作随意地等待。  
司马师笑了笑，踩着浴池的阶梯进入了温暖的热水中，他这才发现，自己最紧密的血亲还闭着眼睛呢。你就装吧。他在内心嘲讽着，然后慢慢地走了过去。  
就在他们离彼此很近的时候，司马昭肩上的肌肉放松了下来，武者眨了眨眼睛，缓缓地睁开，对眼前这个面容冷峻的男人全神贯注起来。被这目光所满足的卫将军终于不吝惜他唇角的弧度，他一边笑，一边试图接触对方掩藏在水下的肢体。  
然而胞弟比他的反应更加激烈，他忽然就扑了过来，几乎要把兄长溺到了水里；或许他是真如此渴望的，想要摆脱对方无止境的、对自己的控制和利用。他虽也在索取，却始终只是掌中的棋……司马师似乎明白他的这些小心思，容忍对方一时间夺取他的空气和力量。  
当那坚硬的东西再次刺入他的肉体时，他已经不感觉疼痛了，只是快乐也未很快来临，因为胞弟还陷在极为情绪化的困境之中，胡乱地浪费自己的力气。司马师怜悯地抱住对方的脸，那张他从三岁起就一直在凝视的面孔，他这才惊觉这一向精气旺盛又情感丰富的脸上也有了不少岁月的痕迹。不知道为何，他忽然便说出了心底的秘密。  
“我生病了。”  
那魁梧的身躯忽然静下来了，对方显然在仔细地倾听他的话语。  
“眼疾，可能会失去一半视力。”司马昭竟然就软了下来，从后腔里滑落而出，“最快半年，最迟三、四年时间，我的左眼会被肿瘤代替，将终日与孤独为伍。”  
他是故意的，卫将军想到，即使是潜意识之中也在惩罚着胡来的胞弟，自己果真是个阴暗的幽灵。  
武将仔细打量着他的左眼。“我以为你只是太过劳累了。”他不知发红的眼有这般隐喻。  
长兄的手指静静地抚摸着对方的背部，他感觉指下的身躯在微微颤抖。是因兴奋、还是因为恐惧呢？正与自己交欢的人，却正在成为异化的妖物……不过就兄弟二人所面临的局面来讲，这岂非一件幸事？就他所知，没有谁能永远甘居人下。所以他伏在了子上的肩头，听那颗怦怦直跳的心，他在观望首位知情者的反应。  
没过多久，司马昭重新环住了他的身体，他消瘦得厉害，所以几乎可以用骨头感受对方的动作：小心翼翼，却又迟疑的动作。  
“我会和你一起承担的，”这已经是最好的答案了，听着胞弟的话语，卫将军对着温水笑了起来。“但无论如何，都不要抛下我们。”  
“嗯，我知道。”


	5. 离情

大将军登上了青盖漆轮的牛车，正待司马昭准备向他拜别时，只听兄长低声道：“我送你一程。”说罢，便优雅地钻进了车厢，那牙白色的下裳也消失在众人眼前。  
虽不解意，但即将向西平乱的武人以眼神震慑四下，在将马匹递与裨将后，自己大步跨上去。刚撩起帘子，便看到那人痛苦地抵着内壁，按住面具的手寸寸是暴起的青筋。司马昭一看便什么都懂了，却也不显露心中半分慌乱，威仪地下令出行。  
厢底因向前而传来些微震动，他先卸下兜鍪与佩剑，再小心翼翼地爬到兄长身边，将手垫在他的头颅与车壁之间：权臣未着冠而出，看来的确是来得匆忙，不然依他重风仪的个性怎会如此不堪——不过想到兄长是为了自己受苦，心底的酸楚又化作一脉甘甜。  
不久后，司马师似乎缓过来了，右眼从暧昧的光阴里朝他望过来，带着一些疲乏的血丝。他这才松了一口气。  
“你方才害怕吗？”司马师伸出细长的手指触碰胞弟鬓上细碎的霜雪，四十三个岁月，他都是一一看过来的，如何能容他人戕害？在听罢探子密报后，困病屋中的大将军也不管衣冠之制，自带阴士闯上平乐观，打个魏帝措手不及。  
胞弟拿胡髯蹭过大将军苍白冰凉的手指，然后握在掌中端详，将那干枯羸弱的模样都刻入记忆。他看着看着便颤抖起来，似是也泄力般靠在大哥身上。“怕。”他一面低声说着，一面将双臂环在血亲身上，那崎岖的骨骼在自己掌中散发着温度，上面有三七、乳香与川芎的味道。  
司马师将下巴搭在胞弟的颈窝处，与他相贴的恰好是没戴面具的那面。“别怕，曹兰卿不过自取灭亡罢。今日你且安心出战，我当择日替你奉还。”  
纵说起魏国天子，兄长亦视之等闲，此等从容，怎想到他只一副病体？然而血亲如何的言出必行，寥寥数句，就作了女娲补天时的神鳖之足。司马昭刹那悸动，胸中腹中都有一片山河志气。  
“你必然不会辜负我。”  
大哥嗯了一声，或许他亦要借自己骨血身上铁衣也挡不住的温热，也将武人矫健魁梧的身躯搂住。自他们父亲去后，胞弟许昌镇守曹姓宗室，二人已有段日子未如此亲近。便是入朝回禀，也不过匆匆一面。司马昭拿他唇齿啄着兄长的肩颈，辗转片刻，便朝车夫喊道：  
送我至外郭门！  
司马师平静的呼吸先是停滞，随之便被胞弟亲乱了——武将扯开他领口，在那冰冷而苍白的脖颈处舔舐。他这一胡闹又发觉了衣下的玄机：原来权臣常服下罩着的是休养时的旧葛衣，那玩意儿太过轻薄，过去兄长从不外穿。然而自他病重，不得已常在帷幕中谋断，也不再拘小节，如兰石、士季等近臣出入，皆无防备。想到此处，胞弟就醋起来，他伸手去摸裳下衣物，果然也是去繁从简。  
“兄长，你近来可曾行房事？”  
他小声抵在那人耳边问，却不想司马师便给了他一巴掌。不疼，似挠痒。  
“畜生，我自病以来便是独居，寻常人近不得身。”  
权臣声音却不比方才镇定，司马昭听后也只埋在他肩上发笑，将那只刚打过他的手附在自己胯下。“大将军，卑职麾下有五万精兵，可惜被那昏君散去斗志，须得您亲自安抚才可重新杀敌。”  
兄长冷冷一笑，他推开胞弟。我要是不从呢？  
武将轻而易举便将他又抵在厢底，司马师的头颅睡在微凉的玉簟上。“若您不从，我自带兵杀回京师，再将人绑了，便在马背上将您正法。”  
司马师快被他气昏过去，他那只剩骸骨的大手摸向胞弟的双腿之间，不过几个来回，隔靴搔痒，就感到从下面冒起一根茁壮的春笋。  
“将军也比我好不过哪里去？想来是久在行伍，浑然不识肉滋味。”  
被一个病人嘲笑禁不得撩拨，向来刚直的司马昭又怎么能忍？他五官三庭看似无波，两只手快快地掀起胞兄的下衣：权臣束着一条牙白裙，刚好遮住单绔——这自然是为了病人方便，此刻也给了行凶者方便。司马师的腿被他分别搁在自己两方肩上，柔软的足衣堪堪挂住将军的铠甲。  
权臣这下皱起眉头，拿手抵着血亲腹甲。“混账东西，你要我哄你便罢了，也不看看身在何处。”  
他们方才已出西阳门，即将路过洛阳大市，如真应司马昭愿景，事后他俩就得双双跳洛水了。他知晓胞弟也不过使个围魏救赵，便傲慢地支起上身、收回双足，过程中不忘在那人胸上踢一脚。武将又想俯身将他压下去，可长兄不给他机会，直接将那人的孽根握在自己掌心，趁机向他逼近。  
“你真以为我看不出来，将军是专门来讨我骂的。”他将头伸向自己最密切的血亲，由于面部的疾病，司马师留不得髭鬑，所以那双殷红细长的唇就这样被胞弟看在眼里，每次张阖，都似毒蛇示威。“好弟弟，三岁看老，不是谁个头大就能胜券在握。”他先是隔着裤子弄他的那根长物，随之便解开缬带、往那火源一探乾坤。他说的是实话，若将身躯比作城池，兄长早知他要害与深浅。司马昭快被他逼疯了。  
可他不愿意就此屈服，窗外是喧闹的大市，他们与目送征人的黎庶百官不过一壁之隔，哪儿有比此处更适合反击的地方？  
他便又重新抱住大哥，摸弓执剑的手顺着脊椎向下滑去。  
“兄长，你可曾记得那年是谁在宫里宴会上与我私通？”他将男人的臀部捏在手里，刻意羞辱般揉弄着，“是谁被肏得腿软腰酸、快活后便落荒而逃的？”  
年长之人似怨魂般阴毒地瞪着他，此时二者不过咫尺，就连浑身药味也化作了司马昭胸中火焰的东风。他将嘴唇抵到血亲的耳垂边：  
“若论筹谋我自不如你，若论脸皮厚度——大哥可不要小觑！”  
说罢他忍无可忍，快若雷电地再次挤开胞兄双腿、扯下单绔，还不等权臣再次阻拦，便将二人阳具挤到一起：金刚杵遇四棱锏，要杀上一会儿方可定雌雄。光阴宝贵，武人再次拉过兄长的手：“舞阳侯，你来摸摸是谁一听被干就硬成这样的？尊贵矜持如你，不过是拿乔作态地引我来云雨。”  
征西将军话将话挑明，狭窄车厢内变成一派争锋相对、乌云压城的气势，司马师半靠在席上，他的眼神如同犀利刀刃，却看的胞弟更加热血上涌。  
“想不到我几十年竟养出你这孽畜来！你在军中学来胡言乱语，不敢和别人说，到都撒到我身上。”  
所以，当权臣握住一对宝器同来安抚时，武将心底顿觉快慰，他自把那人胸前衣物扯得更开些，将两枚珊瑚珠捏在指尖挑动，只听取兄长逐渐凌乱的喘息。  
“好哥哥，昔日太祖挟天子以令不臣，而今小皇帝欲以弟制兄，看来这天下都已知我二人私情。”他专挑他哥听不得的说，仿佛把这端庄之人赤裸裸放在大庭广众之下，将他里里外外姧上七八遍。他专门抽空看看两根被他兄长伺候的麈尾：虽是深浅形状有别，但怎么看都知是一母同胞。又摸了摸那人大腿内侧，只觉得入手滑腻，与他这个常年戎马的人大相径庭。  
司马师极敏感，哪里被带茧的手指划过，哪里便要抖动一下。  
“吾乃兄长之犬马，是兄长拿唇、舌、乳、手、足、鞭、股慢慢滋养出来的。”  
这实在有些太刺激了，久病之人不料竟先射出来；他的裤子仍套在腿上，因其泄身，污浊了一片。兄长自高潮不由得停下手里动作，就在他休息时，武人将那根怒立的欲望夹在了大哥湿漉漉、白生生的大腿间。权臣无暇抵抗，胞弟只把双腿夹缝比作谷道，一面听着对方喉咙里的呜咽，一面来回碾磨。“吾在外征战，每每动情，便念大将军的云雨姿态下火。”  
他也一并射在了权臣的小腹与腿间，望着那些浊液顺势而下，竟都流向了血亲的会阴与幽门，司马昭的下身又有些雀跃。可惜了，如今只看得却吃不得。不过想到一会儿这男人要带着一腿的狼藉回京，还要如何装腔作势，他便得到古怪的满足感。

武人整理着身上铠甲与剑盔，向躺在席上的兄长请示道：大将军还有何事要嘱咐在下？  
年长之人支起身来，他凝着眉目，双臂抱过武人肩膀。他的嘴唇很冰冷，却依然烙在自铁衣露出的皮肉上。  
“阿昭，我好想你。”  
司马师指的便是年初时使胞弟心碎的旧案。他所介怀的是对方为故人求情不成所流下的泪水，惊恨得仿佛棘刺，从此东镇半年，再无尺素问情。有时夜深人静，他会怀疑对方将现在的他想的该多么无情。  
司马昭怔住了，他抬起兄长的脸，漆黑的眼睛里闪烁着糅杂千言万语的渴慕：  
“我不怨你拒绝，只恨你折磨自己。”  
大哥张了张嘴，纵他舌拨朝纲、势盖八方，也无法反驳胞弟的肺腑之言。  
“我恨你而今大权在握，却过得似人非鬼；每每相见，兄长仿佛都不在我跟前。”他将额头抵在对方头上。“即使来日不可同归，我也想见你白首。”  
他话音刚落，车子便停了下来，司马师抚摸着胞弟的面颊，他平静的面目仅与破碎有一步之遥，最终，他还是克制住所有的感情，将柔软的吻印在血亲的眉间。  
“去吧，我在洛阳等你。”


End file.
